1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a dispensing closure which is adapted to be associated with the neck of a container, bottle or other like receptacle. More particularly, the invention relates to a dispensing closure of the type comprising a cap base member and a cap lid member which is hingedly mounted upon the cap base member so as to be capable of assuming a closed position, wherein the contents of the associated container are prevented from passing through a dispensing opening formed in the cap base member, and an open position wherein the contents of the container are free to pass through the dispensing opening. The cap lid member is connected to the cap base member by means of a unique hinge assembly, which normally maintains the cap lid member in an open position once it has been moved into such position, until such time as deliberate force is applied by the user to close the cap lid member. The hinge assembly of the present invention is characterized by simplicity, making it easy and convenient to assemble the cap lid member to the cap base member, and rendering the dispensing closure highly compatible with cost-effective manufacturing techniques.
The dispensing closure of the present invention is further uniquely characterized by the presence of a rotatable dispensing spout member mounted on the cap lid member. The latter rotatable member, when rotated to an open position, presents a second smaller dispensing opening through which the contents of the associated container may pass. Access to this second more controlled opening is arrived at merely by rotating the spout member, with the cap lid member itself remaining in its closed position with respect to the cap base member. Having been rotated, the spout member is adapted to remain in the open position until such time as it is manually manipulated by the user to assume a closed position wherein the second dispensing opening is closed off or sealed.
The present invention thus provides a single dispensing closure capable of presenting plural dispensing openings, one of which may be relatively large so as to allow the contents of the associated container to be freely poured therefrom, and the other of which may be relatively small so as to allow the contents of the container to be released in a more easily controllable manner. The dispensing closure realizes the foregoing attribute by providing a cap lid member and a rotatable dispensing spout member which are both particularly adapted to maintain respective open positions after having been caused to assume such positions, thereby preventing the cap lid member and the spout member from undesirably interfering with the dispensing process. The components of the present dispensing closure are few in number, and conducive to high-speed, cost-effective manufacturing methods, and are easy to assemble and to operate.
The term "dispensing closure" is commonly utilized to designate closures which are adapted for attachment to the necks of containers such as bottles, molded plastic receptacles, jars or the like. Such dispensing closures, as are commonly known, generally include a cap base member which is secured to or formed integral with a container, and a cap lid member which is mounted on the cap base member for movement between open and closed positions. In the open position of the cap lid member, the contents of the container may be moved through a dispensing opening in the cap base member, without requiring removal or separation of any of the components of the dispensing closure. In the closed position of the cap lid member, the dispensing opening is closed off or sealed and withdrawal of the container contents is prohibited.
It has previously been recognized that the utility of a dispensing closure of the foregoing type is enhanced or improved for many different types of applications by constructing the closure so that the cap lid member is normally held in an open position once it has been caused to assume such position, until such time as deliberate force is applied by the user to cause the cap lid member to assume a closed position.
Various expedients and structure have been utilized in the prior art in order to obtain the foregoing attributes. Examples of dispensing closures of the type previously discussed are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,540 and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,248, both of which are commonly owned by the assignee of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,540, issued on October 30, 1979 to Erickson, discloses a dispensing closure having a cap base and a cap lid mounted thereon by means of a spring member. The spring member serves to hold the cap lid relative to the top of the cap base so that the lid is held against movement when it is in the open position. U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,248, issued on September 2, 1980 to Wilson et al, is directed to a closure member and a lid member wherein a spring structure and a cam structure cooperate to maintain the open position of the lid member.
The latter dispensing closure structures are considered to be highly desirable from a utilitarian standpoint in that the cap lid member is prevented from interfering with the discharge of material through such closures. Additionally, dispensing closures as so described may be easily and conveniently manufactured at a nominal cost and are of such a character that they afford facility of use over a prolonged period. Moreover, these dispensing closures are advantageous because of their simplicity, because the manner in which they are constructed makes it possible to utilize them without danger of damage during handling, installation and the like, and because they are aesthetically satisfying.
Dispensing closures which posses similar attributes are typically characterized by a cap member having a rotatable or pivotable spout member mounted thereon in an elongated groove. The spout member, in the closed position of the dispensing closure, rests against the cap member and effectively closes off or blocks a dispensing opening formed in the cap member, thereby preventing release of any potentially harmful contents of the container upon which the cap member is mounted. The spout member is adapted to be manually grasped at one end and rotated or pivoted upwardly with respect to the cap member for purposes of bringing a longitudinal passage formed in the spout member into alignment with the dispensing opening formed in the cap member. In the latter open position for the dispensing closure, the contents of the associated container are able to pass through the aligned opening and passage.
The foregoing types of dispensing closures have heretofore been utilized in a conventional fashion, in that prior art dispensing closures have incorporated the hingedly connected cap lid member or the rotatable spout member. It has thus far gone unrecognized to combine both of these latter types of components in a single dispensing closure in order to obtain plural diverse dispensing orifices in a single device. The subject invention has identified this heretofore unfulfilled possibility by advantageously uniting plural closure mechanisms to achieve multiple dispensing applications.
The subject dispensing closure further departs from the prior art in its adoption of a novel hinge arrangement for associating the cap lid member and the cap base member, and for maintaining the cap lid member in the open position as discussed above.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally known in the prior art to provide a cap lid member with a hinge pin or post, by means of which the cap lid member may be connected for rotation to a cap base member. U.S. Pat. No. 2,753,051 to Tupper, for example, discloses a sealing closure member carrying a cylindrical rod which is received within cylindrical openings defined by aligned lugs provided on a frame disposed on a cover member.
The closure member is adapted to be rotated with respect to an opening formed in the top closure wall of the cover member. The latter reference also teaches the provision of an additional straining closure member which is adapted to overlie the opening when the sealing member is in an open position, thereby providing means by which the contents of an associated container may be sieved.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,050 to Wright discloses a dispensing closure characterized by a top lid having a pair of slots defined by walls formed with concave indentations. The indentations on the slot walls are adapted to cooperate with corresponding projections provided on a pair of upstanding posts on an intermediate lid member. The intermediate lid is similarly hinged with respect to a cap member. The intermediate lid, when in an open position, uncovers a relatively large dispensing opening in the cap member. The intermediate lid is provided with a relatively small dispensing opening such that, when the intermediate lid is in a closed position with respect to the cap member and the top lid is in an open position with respect to the intermediate lid, the contents of the associated container may be dispensed through the small opening.
It is further known in the prior art to provide a pouring spout on the cover plate of a container. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 1,959,874 to Mills teaches a container having a cover plate adapted to provide a relatively large opening, as well as relatively small sifter openings. A rotatable pouring spout is mounted on the cover member.
It can be seen from the foregoing that the prior art fails to teach or suggest the combination of a rotatable cap lid member associated with a cap base member for movement between closed and open positions so as to selectively close off or present a first dispensing opening, and a rotatable spout member mounted on the cap lid member for presenting a second smaller dispensing opening when the cap lid member is in a closed position.